It's About Time
by beautiful-letdown-101
Summary: When SG1 is trapped on a planet, Jack and Sam start off a telationship. But Sam meats someone from the past. Her daughter. Changes to chapter 19 and 20. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Taken  
  
Chapter 1- 2nd Encounter  
  
It's early in the morning when Sam walks in her lab holding a cup of coffee. She lets out a soft yawn and stretches a little. She stops when she sees a bouquet of red roses sitting peacefully on the counter. Has she puts the cup down, she picks up the card resting lightly on one of the roses. Sarah comes in as she crumples up the card.  
  
"What are these?" Her smile fades when she sees Sam's displeasure. "Is it from-"  
  
"Pete." Sam cuts her off. Sarah nods understanding. "This the 4th time. Why doesn't he get it?" Sarah jumps up and sits on the counter.  
  
"I never did get the hole story. What really happened?" Sam pulled a chair up and grabbed her coffee.  
  
"To make a long story short. He didn't trust me." Sarah let out a little laugh.  
  
"You were hiding your life with the Stargate from him." Sarah said looking at the card.  
  
"He knew about that it's just," Sam paused remembering. "when Janet died I went to tell her daughter, Cassandra, and the Col. came with me. Ever sense then he followed me."  
  
"Creepy." Sarah said lowering her head.  
  
"Hay." Sam and Sarah looked at the door to see Col. O'Neil and Daniel walking in. "Nice flowers. Who they from?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Pete." Sam answered throwing the card away. Jack nodded his head.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you two were up for lunch. It's chicken." Sarah nodded.  
  
"I'm game." She got up, took Daniel's hand and walked down to the commissary. Jack looked back and Sam.  
  
"Come on Carter, what better way to forget your troubles then to talk with friends and eat chicken." Sam looked up half smiling.  
  
"Sure." She got up and walked with Jack. They weren't half way there when the alarm started to go off. Jack him and Sam started to run to the control room. When they got there, Gen. Hammond, Daniel and Sarah were already there.  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked. The Gen. pointed to the computer screen. On it was a picture of an alien ship.  
  
"Oh my god." Sam said. Sarah looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. Everyone else looked over at Sam as she stood up.  
  
"About a year ago, I was on the Prometheus on our way home when we came across a hostile alien ship."  
  
"That one." Daniel said nodding his head.  
  
"Didn't you get them out of the cloud therefore saving them?" Jack asked. Sam nodded.  
  
"Major Samantha Cater of the U.S airforce vessel Prometheus." A loud voice boomed. Daniel looked at Sam.  
  
"Talk about being addressed properly." Sam smiled.  
  
"We've matched frequency. We can talk to them now." The lieutenant said. Gen. Hammond nodded at Sam.  
  
"Go ahead major." Sam put the headset on and took a deep breath.  
  
"This is Major Samantha Carter. Who am I speaking with?"  
  
"I am the leader of the race Meldrins, Commander Leek Telkaretti."  
  
"Osirus knew the Meldrins." Sarah spoke up. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"How?" Sam asked.  
  
"He created them."  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"Osirus saw many slaves turn to different gods if they thought that their god was weak. He didn't want this to happen so these people had their mind altered to think that Osirus was the only god and the other Goa'ulds were just powerful beings pretending to be gods." Sarah explained. Daniel let out a chuckle.  
  
"He was right about one thing."  
  
"We need to negotiate." Leek's voice came back.  
  
"What do you want to negotiate about? The last time we met, you attacked my vessel and kidnapped the crew." Sam told him.  
  
"We are told to destroy all who oppose our god Osirus." Daniel frowned.  
  
"They think we oppose him."  
  
"Meaning?" Jack asked.  
  
"They'll destroy us." 


	2. Prisoners

Taken  
  
"Sam give me the head set." Sarah said extending her hand.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked her looking confused.  
  
"Well, maybe if we tell them that we knew Osirus and that I was host then they might spare us." Sarah explained.  
  
"Or we could lie." Jack piped in.  
  
"How?" Daniel said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Tell them that Osirus favors us. It might work."  
  
"It might not." Sam said.  
  
"Fine think negative." Jack mumbled. Sam had to smile.  
  
"Osirus favors you?" Everyone spun around to see a man standing in the middle of the control room. He wore red armor with Gou'ld writing all over it.  
  
"Airmen!" Gen. Hammond yells. The alien turns around and breaks the weapons by just thinking it.  
  
"You will pay for that!" The alien yelled. He extended his hand and all of a sudden Sam, Jack, Daniel, Sarah and the alien disappeared.  
  
Alien ship  
  
Sarah was the first to wake. She sat up and saw everyone else asleep on the floor of a ship. "What on earth-"  
  
"Actually we're not on earth any more." Sarah spun her head around to see a teenage girl sitting on a shelf above her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." The girl said sliding off of the shelf. When she landed on the floor, everyone else woke up.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Jack asked.  
  
"On a ship." Sarah answered.  
  
"And who are you?" Jack asked the girl.  
  
"Nobody." The girl said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Col. Jack O'Neil, U.S airforce." Jack said standing up. He walked over to the doorway, which looked open, but when he tried to walk threw it, a force shield shot him back.  
  
"It hurts. I know. I've tried." The girl said.  
  
"Maybe we're on the Meldrins ship." Sam said struggling to her feet.  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked. "I thought he was going to destroy us instead of keep us."  
  
"Maybe it worked." Jack said grinning a little.  
  
"What worked?" Sam asked.  
  
"My plan. To lie. The alien dude only showed up after I said 'Osirus favored us." Sarah nodded her head.  
  
"But it still doesn't make any sense. Why?" The girl cleared her throat.  
  
"What's going on? What alien?" Jack looked at her.  
  
"What do you remember?" She thought for a moment.  
  
"I was in my room reading when all of a sudden I... was...here." Sam shook his head and walked over to Jack.  
  
"We should tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" The girl asked asked.  
  
"They're obviously not going to let her go back down without killing her. And she might be able to help" Daniel joined in the conversation.  
  
"How?" Sam asked looking over at Daniel. The girl walked up beside her.  
  
"Tell me what?" Now she had Sam's attantion. She looked at her then back at Jack. He just nodded his head. Sam turned to the teen who had her arms crossed with a pissed of look on her face.  
  
"For the past 8 years, the U.S. airforce has been running a program in Cheyenne Mountain called the Stargate. It's a piece of alien technology that transports matter threw a wormhole to another active Stargate on a different planet." By this time Emma's expression on her face turned from pissed of to shock.  
  
"W-w-wh-wha-what?" Was all she could say. She cleared her throat and started again. "Why doesn't the rest of the planet know?"  
  
"While the program was running, we've met some enemies." Sam said.  
  
"Nasty buggers." Jack said sitting down.  
  
"Not all were bad though." Daniel said. "And if he were to be coming, he'd be here by now."  
  
"Who?" The girl asked.  
  
"Thor." Sarah answered. "He's of an alien race that is allied with earth." All of a sudden the engines started up and the force shield went down followed by 5 aliens who walked in the room.  
  
"Finally we meat." The first alien said talking to Sam. "I'm Commander Leek Telkaretti." He took a little bow. He scanned the room with his black eyes but stopped when his eyes met with the teen. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's what we were trying to find-." Jack was cut off when one of the aliens reached over and punched him in the mouth. "Son of a bitch!" jack yelled.  
  
"You will speak only when spoken to." His attacker told him straightening his shirt.  
  
"Enough Melton." Leek commanded Jack's attacker. Melton obeyed and stopped.  
  
"My name is Emma Zinck." The teen finally said. "And I don't know why I'm here."  
  
"Sir." A female alien walked in.  
  
"Can you explain this?" Leek asked.  
  
"Yes I can. When we were transporting you and the prisoners up, what looked like a little rocks hit our sensors and jumped a bit." Sam looked at the female.  
  
"Asteroid storm. Is that what you're talking about?" Melton raised his hand once again and smoked Sam right in the face.  
  
"Melton I said ENOUGH!" Leek yelled. "Take him out of my sight." Jack bent down to help Sam. She was O.K other that her bloody nose. He helped her sit up agents the wall.  
  
"That hurt." Sam said dabbing the blood of her face with her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry for Melton's behavior. He is still quite angry with you Major." Sam looked at him.  
  
"What did I ever do to him?" She asked a little angry. "According to my memory, I saved your ship. I thought you'd be grateful."  
  
"Sir we're ready." The female said.  
  
"Good take us away from here." 


	3. Banished

Taken  
  
"Good!" Jack clapped his hands once and started to move towards the door. Leek let out a little chuckle and stepped in front of him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Jack looked at him as he left. "Shield." That was the last thing you heard as he turned a corner.  
  
"Well this sucks." Jack said making his way to sit beside Sam.  
  
"Sorry." Emma said lowering her head. Jack looked at her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I should have told you my name when you asked."  
  
"I never asked you who you were." Jack said  
  
"Yes you did." Emma told him.  
  
"No I didn't!" Jack said starting to get defensive.  
  
"Yes you did Sir." Sam said looking at Emma.  
  
"Thank you." Emma said. "Now, how does he know you?" She asked Sam.  
  
"A while ago I helped free his ship from a gas cloud that was corroding both our ships." Emma smiled and jumped back on the shelf she was previously sitting.  
  
"We have a ship." She laughed. "Can it, like, jump from galaxy to galaxy in, like, seconds?" Daniel looked at Jack then Sarah.  
  
"No. It takes time." Sam explained. Emma shrugged. Her face expression turned confused.  
  
"If you saved them, then why are they threatening and hitting you. Talk about a back handed appreciation." Sarah let out a little chuckle.  
  
"Something must have happened." Daniel said.  
  
"That's what I'm thinking." Sam said. "But I don't know what." Then the shield went down and the 2 females walked in. One of them was the one from before.  
  
"My name is Deltez. I'm here to explain." She looked back at the other woman. "This is Wanoz." She nodded and took watch.  
  
"What's going on?" Sarah asked crossing her arms and leaning agents the cell wall.  
  
"When you freed us from the Touska-"  
  
"Touska that's a...bubble?" Daniel said unsure of his guess.  
  
"Cloud Daniel. It's an old variation of Goa'uld." Sarah corrected.  
  
"Anyway," Deltez continued. "a chemical mixed poorly with the chemical we use in the body of our ship. A gas pipe was broken and 5 were killed. Including Melton's brother." She lowered her head. "My son."  
  
"I had no idea." Sam said in her defense.  
  
"I know. Leek wants to kill all of you but I think I can talk to him. I asked to see him and I expect to be called soon." She leaned closer. "I know a planet where-"  
  
"Deltez." She turned around to see Wanoz standing walking into the doorway. All of a sudden, Deltez backhanded Sam right across the face just as an officer came in. She knelt down to look like she was going to hit Sam.  
  
"Pretend to be in a lot of pain." Sam sat up.  
  
"No need to pretend."  
  
"Leader," the officer said. Deltez turned around. "The Commander calls for you." Deltez looks back at Sam then walks out.  
  
"I'll tell you this is getting really confusing." Emma said watching Deltez and the officer turn a corner. "What was she going to talk to us about?"  
  
"I have no idea." Sarah said. Emma walked over to where Sarah was standing.  
  
"'I know a planet where' what? What do you think she was going to say?" Sarah looked a puzzled Colonel.  
  
"I don't know what to think." Jack said.  
  
"For all we know she could be getting us to trust her and then-" Sam stopped to rub her jaw. "Use your imagination." Emma walked towards the shield. She could hear footsteps.  
  
"Colonel." Jack stood up. Everyone could hear the footsteps getting closer.  
  
Sam walked beside Emma. Jack listened carefully and sure enough the kid was right. The two of them suddenly moved away when Melton, Wanoz and about a dozen soldiers walked in.  
  
"You are to be spared and returned to your planet on my mother's request." His dislike was very visible.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Daniel asked  
  
"She is respected to my people. If it gets out that her son's murderer was returned with out going threw torture, she will appear weak and will be banished."  
  
"What do you want us to do about it?" Sarah asked. He threw her a look and she put her hands in front of her face preparing for the hit, but it didn't come.  
  
"I'm banishing you to the Galaxy of Wodet. Where no one will be able to find you. There's no Stargate. No way to get home." With a smirk on his face, he turned and walked away. He stopped when he reached the doorway and looked at Jack. "Enjoy your sleep." The last thing Jack remembers is a large metal pole coming at his face rendering him unconscious. 


	4. Wakie wakie!

Taken  
  
Maybe it was the cold breeze that sent chills up her back or it was the throbbing headache. Your guess is as good as mine. But whatever it was woke Emma up. It took her a minute to remember what happened. She tried to get up but the egg on the back of her head told her other wise. As soon as her eyes went back in focus, she literally slithered unable to raise her head any higher that her shoulders, to the wall only a few feat away.  
  
After a few minutes she managed to lean back on her elbows. She looked around to see were she was. The wall she was leaning on was had a hook on it which she grabbed on as her support. To make things worse, she banged her head a shelf above her making her fall back down.  
  
The thump of Emma hitting her head stirred one of the two people sleeping in the loft above the cursing teen. Her eyes fluttered open and like Emma, it took a while to get in focus. As soon as she remembered what happened Sarah shot up. She only got up a little when she leaned back in pain regretting acting so fast. Her blonde curly hair bounced on her pillow. She was about to try to get up again when she realized that she wasn't alone. There was a strong, but gentle arm placed across her stomach. She looked over at Daniel sleeping peacefully like a baby. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. What she didn't know is that Daniel wasn't asleep. He raised his head placing his lips lightly on hers. He was about to deepen it a little when they heard an other thud. Sarah sits up to see Emma stumbling around the house mumbling to herself holding the back of her head.  
  
"It feels like I'm drunk." Emma looked up on one of the lofts to see Sarah and Daniel looking at her. Emma raided her hands. "Not that I'd know what it feels like to be drunk." She said a little sarcastically.  
  
"Sarah." Daniel got her attention and pointed to a second loft across the room where Sam and Jack lay sleeping.  
  
Sam could hear her name being called softly then it got louder. She opened her eyes and 2 deep brown eyes met hers.  
  
"What..." She started to doze.  
  
"Carter, whatever you do don't sit up fast." She heard Jack warn her but she was overwhelmed at the fact that she was: 1. In the same bed of her CO 2. She had an excruciating headache 3. She didn't mind #1 So she didn't listen and shot up then leaning agents the headboard.  
  
"What the hell?" Jack asked struggling to lean back on the headboard. He started to close his eyes when, THUMP.  
  
"Oh god." A whimpered cry came from below the loft. "I'm just going to sit down before I hurt any other part of me.  
  
"Good idea." Sarah said swinging her feet over the side of the bed. She finally made to the stairs when her eyes went blurry again. She sat down a minute as someone barged in the house. His eyes scanned the room to see a girl lying in the middle of the floor by the table not moving and a woman with her head between her knees on the stairs.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he asked closing the door behind him.  
  
"Just a guess," Emma started sitting up. "maybe the huge bump on the back of our heads is making us a little dizzy." She shrugged her shoulders then relied on the chair and the table for support.  
  
"Where are we?" Sam asked now sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"The galaxy of Wodet." The man replied. "There are many different names for the planet though."  
  
"What do you call it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Home, Dr. Jackson." Daniel looked at the man surprised.  
  
"You know my name?" The man smiled.  
  
"Yes." He looked at Sam and Jack. "You are Col. Jack O'Neil and you are Caption Samantha Carter." His eyes looked around the room. "Where is Teal'c?" Sam looked at Jack wide-eyed.  
  
"Not here." Jack answered. "Do we know you?" The man nodded.  
  
"I'm Michael. We met in 1969. That was the coolest road trip I ever had man." He laughed as Daniel walked past Sarah on the stairs to Michael.  
  
"It's, um, good to see you again." Daniel shook his hand.  
  
"Come, it's about lunch time and you must be hungry." Well no one could disagree. They all got up and struggled to get out of the door. When they stepped into the sunlight, their headaches all of a sudden left.  
  
"OK, that felt nice." Emma said stretching slightly.  
  
"Wow." Emma stopped her stretching and walked up besides Sam. Her jaw dropped a little as she took it all in.  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon. Pls review!! 


	5. The look

It was an untouched paradise. Well, except for the handful of houses separating the thick woods and the white beach, untouched. The wind was warm and full of different smells that seemed to make the group forget about it all and for a moment, they seemed content. Emma went ahead of the rest and slid down the road leading to the beach. She took her shoes off and let the warm, white sand massage her feet. She found that unlike the oceans back where she came from, the water was warm and the salt air was all too familiar. Sarah took Daniel's hand and softly laid her head on his shoulder still admiring the scenery.  
  
"Hungry anyone?" Jack asked looking at his friends.  
  
"Starving." Sam answered still looking around. Jack took Sam's hand.  
  
"Come on lets go." With Daniel and Sarah on their heals, Sam and Jack made their way down the road and towards the village.  
  
"Emma lets go!" Jack yelled at the teen. With a long and relaxing sigh, she picked up her shoes and made her way.  
  
"It is good to see you again Samantha." A familiar voice greeted Sam as she walked into the first house.  
  
"You too Jenny." Sam gave her a short hug. "It's been, what, 6 years?"  
  
"Actually it's been about 35 years." Daniel corrected.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It's a long story I'll explain it later." Daniel said.  
  
"Who are they?" Jenny asked referring to Sarah and Emma.  
  
"Oh sorry. This is Sarah." Sarah shook her hand.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"And this is Emma." She whirled her head around at the sound of her name.  
  
"It's nice to meat you." She shook Jenny's hand in welcome.  
  
"You too." Jenny said. She looked at Sam with a sly look on her face. "I thought you'd have kids by now." Sam laughed.  
  
"I don't intend on having kids anytime soon. I don't want a kid anyway."  
  
"This is Jack." Jenny said as a teenage boy walked on the house. Jack (O'Neil) smiled at the thought that someone was named after him.  
  
"Nice name." Jenny smiled.  
  
"Named after my father." Sam laughed as the smile disappeared from his face and he shrugged it off.  
  
"Come on, we'll show you around." Michael said as he took his wife's hand and walked out. As Sam turned to leave, her eyes met Emma's. There was a bit of pain but most of all anger in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Sam asked. Breaking the stare, Emma shoved past her and walked outside. She must have been showing how confused she was because Jack looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam just shrugged, put a smile on, took Jack's hand and walked out after the others.  
  
"If looks could kill." Sarah said walking up to them. She exhaled heavily. "What was that for?"  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe I said something but I don't know what I could have possible said." She looked at Sarah who looked at Sam then their hands intertwined then back again.  
  
"Love's in the air." She mouthed to Sam before Daniel walked up.  
  
"I tried to talk to them but they advised us not to think too much of it. They've never seen a Stargate before and they don't think that anyone here has." He shrugged. "Looks like we're stuck." Sam did her closed eye thing.  
  
"Not yet." Jack looked at her.  
  
"How do you propose we get home?" Sam thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know." She lowered her head.  
  
"We are having a festival tonight. It's July 4th back home." He could see how tired they were. "Maybe you should get some rest and then see how you're feeling." Jack nodded and they made their way up the house to the road. 


	6. Dropping ALL Rules

As they walked in the house, Emma was already there. Changed.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Sarah asked seeing that the teen had different clothes on.  
  
"From one of the suitcases on my bed. I don't know how they got here but I'm not complaining." Sam and Sarah ran up to their lofts and they found suitcases.  
  
"I've got eight here." Sam said moving them off the bed.  
  
"I have six." Sarah replied giving Daniel his three.  
  
"I'm guessing that four are mine?" Jack asked Sam coming up behind her. But he noticed that Sam had five on her side. "Three?"  
  
"Two of these are my equipment. My lap top, batteries and a lot more stuff." Sam explained as she closed one.  
  
"Same here except we don't have any of our equipment." Daniel said sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Someone put a lot of thought into this." Emma said as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Get dressed. We'll ask questions at dinner." Jack instructed.  
  
After Dinner  
  
They didn't get a lot information. There were having too muck fun and the few questions they asked ended up with little or no answers.  
  
Jack, Daniel and Sarah were saying goodbye when Emma walked up to Jack.  
  
"You should go talk to her." She nodded towards a figure leaning agents a rock on the beach.  
  
"I'll meat you guys at the house." Jack told Daniel, Sarah and Emma. They nodded and made their way to the house but Emma hung behind the rest to see how it played out.  
  
Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk across the beach towards the rocks. The closer he got, the figure turned into someone familiar. Sam. She was crying so he slowed down a bit.  
  
"Carter?" His soft voice echoed in her head. She closed her eyes.  
  
"We're not going anywhere. Loose the 'Carters' please." The tone in her voice made him week in the knees. He walked over and leaned on the rock beside her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"The fact that we may not be going home. I may not see my dad." She stopped. "It's my mom's birthday today and every year Mark and I go and visit with dad somewhere." This started an other session of soft sobs.  
  
"Hey." Jack put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Oh boy. What did he do? What will she do? "Sam I-" he was cut off when Sam placed her lips on his. He could feel her start to pull away but he tightened the grip around her shoulder and put all the feelings he has ever felt about her into one kiss. Sam could tell. When they broke to breathe, the light of the moon sparkled in Sam's eyes. A smile widened on her face as Jack kissed her forehead. But he pulled away rather fast. Sam looked at him but his eyes were directed beside them. She looked to see Michael and Jenny.  
  
"Took my idea." Michael said smiling.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the house." Sam suggested blushing a bit. Jack nodded, took Sam's hand and walked past Michael and Jenny. In the middle of the road up to the house, Jack decided to stop not letting go of Sam's hand. When Sam realized he stopped she turned to him. He walked up to her and slid his hand on her waist. "Sir." Sam said softly. Jack pulled his head away.  
  
"You gonna call me Sir?" Sam laughed.  
  
"Old habit. So we're dropping the rules." There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice but Jack's face stayed serious.  
  
"All rules." He leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever received. When it was starting to get heated, Sam pulled away.  
  
"We should continue inside." How could Jack argue? The two hand in hand walked in the house and closed the door.  
  
Down on the beach, Michael and Jenny watched them go inside.  
  
"They go good together." Jenny remarked.  
  
"Let's go to bed." Michael said as he led his wife off the beach. 


	7. Morning!

This one's short cause got to study 4 exams.  
  
As the sunrays crept threw the window, Sam's eyes fluttered open. It was the sun or the light kisses she felt on the back of her neck. As she felt the bed shift a bit, she rolled on her back and saw Jack resting on his elbows beside her.  
  
"Morning." She said as she touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. He reached up and took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Morning." He leaned down and gave her a kiss never letting go of her hand. Sam didn't know how to feel. The man she had loved for 8 years was lying beside her kissing her like everything ceased except that moment. But. What if they get home and this dream has to end? How could she go back to the way it was after finally getting a chance to be with him?  
  
"Jack," Sam said as they broke off. She was going to tell him how this couldn't work even though it would tear her up inside but when she looked into his love filled eyes, she forgot everything except that she loved him more than anything.  
  
"SAM!!" A voice called from the opposite loft. Sam was pissed. A perfect moment ruined.  
  
"What Sarah?" Sam said her heart going back to normal.  
  
"Emma's gone." Daniel replied. "I was thinking Jack and I should look in the village."  
  
"Ya we'll be down in a minute." Sam said as she closed the curtain around the loft. Jack tied his housecoat then looked at Sam who just put hers on.  
  
"We don't have to go down." Jack said kissing the side of her neck.  
  
"Yes we do." Sam said turning around. "Come on get dressed you need to look for her.  
  
"Jack lets go!" Daniel yelled standing by the door.  
  
"Coming Daniel." Jack said sounding a little irritated.  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
Jack and Daniel had made their way down to the village and Sam and Sarah had gotten dressed and was starting to make breakfast.  
  
"Morning." A groggy voice came threw the door.  
  
"Where were you?" Sam asked putting her cup down and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Asleep until I fell off the hammock." Sam laughed. "Oh it is no laughing matter. Have you ever been woken up that way? It's like having a freaken heart attack."  
  
"No I haven't." Sarah said trying desperately to contain her laughter. But it was no good. First was Sam and after that, Sarah couldn't hold it in. Emma nodded and threw her hands up.  
  
"Why where you asleep outside?" Sam asked calming down. Emma let out a long sigh.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night cause my head was hurting so I got up to get a drink and some air. I swung me feet to the side of the bed when," She looked at Sam and Sarah. "articles of clothing fell from the lofts. Even if it was nothing, I thought I'd better be safe than sorry." She stood up. "I'm going to find Jack and Daniel." With that she left.  
  
"Bye." Sam said getting up but Sarah grabbed her arm and sat her back down.  
  
"Tell me, everything." Sam rolled her eyes and started talking. 


	8. Hi mom

This chapter will explain the unnecessary look Emma gave Sam in chapter 5. Or was it necessary  
  
Emma stood outside the house a week from the hammock incident. In that time, her, Jack and Daniel made a wall and a door around her bed so it actually looked like a room and so there wouldn't be any "encounters". Also, Emma grew more frustrated with Sam. Just a minute ago she blew up at her. Just as Emma was replaying that terrible event that had just occurred, Sam came outside rather angry.  
  
"You want to tell me what the hell your problem is agents me?" Emma crossed her arms. That's when it started to rain lightly.  
  
"I lied to you." Emma said making eye contact with Sam.  
  
"About what?" Sam asked the anger still in her voice.  
  
"Well, maybe not lied just not the hole truth." Sam rolled her eyes. "I was reading when I was taken but what I failed to mention was that it was at my mother's funeral." Sam did her closed eye thing and the anger left her face.  
  
"I didn't know." She walked under a tree so she wouldn't get completely soaked. "That doesn't mean you take your anger and pain out on me."  
  
"Whatever." Emma mumbled as she shifted her feet.  
  
"I know what you're going threw." Sam said.  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going threw." Emma's voice lifted a bit. By this time everyone was in the doorway.  
  
"I lost my mother too." Sam yelled.  
  
"I didn't loose her I found her!!" Her voice carried threw the woods. It was raining so hard now Sam couldn't tell if Emma was crying or it was the rain.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked walking out from beneath the tree. It wasn't very good shelter anyway she was already soaked. Emma wiped her nose lightly on the back of her hand.  
  
"The woman who died was the one who adopted me at birth. I only found this out that morning before the funeral. I felt crushed. The woman I looked up to most in my life, lied to me all threw it."  
  
"She was protecting you." Sam said. Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"About a week ago, I met my real mother. My dad, well, Mike told me her name, what she did for a living and a picture he had of you only 15 years younger." She let out a laughed. "When I saw you I was happy, scared and... I was disarmed and that scared me." Sam looked like she was in shock but she never broke eye contact. "Then you talking to Jenny for the past week about not wanting a kid right now or you couldn't even think of having a kid. Well guess what?" She stretched her arms out to the sides. "You should of thought of that 15 years ago." Sam closed her eyes. "You are one of the smartest person I have ever met and probably one of the smartest I'll ever meat but damn you can be dense. I honestly thought that that look gave it away. And then listening to you and Sarah go on about teen pregnancy and how you feel bad for them. I don't know if hypocrite is the right word for it but pathetic works." She was going to continue but she saw how red Sam's eyes were so she turned and walked down to the beach. Sam stood there in the torrential down pore dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh my god." Sam's hand went to her mouth. This could ruin everything. How would her father respond? Oh no. How would Jack respond? She didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"Sam." A soft familiar voice came up behind her. "Sam?" She turned and looked into Jack's eyes.  
  
"I know what you must think of me." Sam said backing away. But Jack walked forward.  
  
"That you're the most beautiful woman I've met. That's never changed." Sam started to cry again so Jack pulled her into a hug. "Sam, the fact that you have a kid doesn't change the way I think about you." He could feel her sigh in relief.  
  
"I never saw this coming." Sam said as the hug broke. "Ya I knew this day would come but not like this." She laughed. "And I thought it would be on earth." Jack put his hands on her neck.  
  
"Let me talk to her." Sam shrugged.  
  
"Couldn't get any worse." Jack kissed her then made his way down to the beach. 


	9. Don't give up on me

"Hay!" Emma turned to see Jack.  
  
"What?" She turned back around.  
  
"I want to talk to you about that nice conversation you just had with, well, your mother." Emma spun around, the anger visible in her face.  
  
"I have no mother. One lied to me for 15 years and the other one I just met and made a great 1st impression." Emma said sarcastically at the end.  
  
"But she is your mother. No matter how much you hate her, you can't change that fact. Or the fact that you'll need her down the line in life." Jack was right and Emma knew it.  
  
"I blew it didn't I?" Emma smiled weakly. "I imagined meeting my mom for the first time. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her." Jack looked at the ground.  
  
"No offense but you didn't ask a lot of questions. You dished out the insults fast enough though."  
  
"You must love her." Jack's head snapped up. "I saw what happened. She was at her low point and all you did was bring her back up. Only true love can do that and mean it." Jack nodded.  
  
"I've worked with Sam for eight years." Emma smiled at him. "It took a while for me to realize how important she is to me. I admired her courage and her determination. She never gave up on anything. If you give her a chance, she won't give up on you." Emma started to cry again.  
  
"It's going to be a while before I can trust anyone fully without the fear of being hurt."  
  
"You just trusted me with what you just said." Jack pointed out. Emma nodded. "Lets go inside before we get sick." Taking one last look at the angry waters, Emma shrugged and followed Jack.  
  
House  
  
When they walked in, Sam was the only one up. She was clearing off the table. As soon as Emma's eyes met Sam's, she started to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sam said.  
  
"I'm the one who should apologize." Emma said sitting in the chair across from Sam. "I've been given a second chance at a new life and I blew it." She lowered her head. "You're not pathetic. I am. I wanted to meet you more than anything and when I did." She stopped and cleared her throat. "I was scared to trust. Myself, my friend until," She smiled at Jack. "I opened up to someone and they told me not to be scared. That I'll need you sooner or later and I'm not one to ask for help from someone I just trashed. I was told you don't give up on things. Please don't give up on me." Sam looked up at Jack with watery eyes and smiled. "Anyway, it's late. I'm going to bed but I'd like to talk in the morning."  
  
"Sure thing." Was all Sam could get out without crying.  
  
"Night Jack. Night Sam."  
  
"Night Em." Jack said from the loft. He turned to get dressed when he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He turned and saw Sam running towards him. She ran into him hugging him and then the water works started.  
  
"Thank you." Sam managed to say between breaths. Jack looked at her and whipped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Anytime. Just give me a call." Sam laughed then looked seriously in his eyes.  
  
"I love you." Sam said searching his eyes.  
  
"I love you too." Jack kissed her then instead of heating it, he pulled away. "We should take the kids advice, it is getting late." A smug smile came across his face. Sam smiled then pulled him in bed.  
  
Across the loft  
  
"That was touching." Sarah said crying. Daniel sat up.  
  
"Jack has his moments." He kissed her shoulder. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He said smiling. Sarah swatted him on the arm then fell into a kiss.  
  
"Thank you God." Emma said to herself before she fell asleep.  
  
9 up 10 is right on it's heals! 


	10. We can find them

Back on Earth  
  
"Welcome back SG1." Gen. Hammond welcomed Jonas, Janet, Teal'c and Ishta. The new SG1. It's been 2 months sense the old SG1 got kidnapped and the President ordered Gen. Hammond to assemble a new team. Janet willingly gave up the position of Chief Medical Personal to kind her friends. Jonas's home world was attacked by Baal who recently obtained the Jaffa who were loyal to Anubis so he came back. Ishta fell in love with Teal'c and committed herself to SG1. Janet was put incharge. Figure that one out.  
  
"This one we got no information Sir." Janet said lowering her head.  
  
"They indeed have not seen a vessel like the one we described." Ishta said handing her zat to the airman.  
  
"We'll debrief in 1 hour." Gen. Hammond said as he dismissed the team.  
  
Women's locker room  
  
"What did the alien look like?" Ishta asked Janet taking off her jacket. "The one who took your friends."  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't there. But Gen. Hammond said that he looked human except for the mark on his forehead. It was the same as Osiris's Jaffa except it was red."  
  
"The symbol of worship." Ishta agreed. Janet was happy that Ishta became a good friend. She didn't know if she could work on the same team as someone she didn't like.  
  
Daniel's office  
  
Jonas, Ishta and Teal'c were shuffling threw Daniel's desk and Sarah's desk. They were trying to see if Sarah had known anything about these people.  
  
"Got something." Jonas said holding up a piece of paper off Daniel's desk. "It says something about Osiris creating a big bubble around 4 or 5 different planets so that ships in hyper-space couldn't detect it. It was apparently a place where Osiris would send prisoners.  
  
"Wodet." Ishta said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?" Janet asked.  
  
"When in service to the Gou'ld, I heard him talking about trying to find it. It located somewhere near Ashtwin."  
  
"P5X-909." Janet said. "That's next on our mission plan.  
  
"Lets go." Jonas said.  
  
Briefing room  
  
"Sir, if we contact the Tok'ra and they are able to get a cargo ship on P5X- 909 by the time we get there, we can jump out of hyper space and fly safely in to Wodet." Jonas tried to explain.  
  
"Teal'c, Ishta. You go to the rebel Jaffa home world to get a ship incase the Tok'ra don't come threw." Gen. Hammond said. They nodded and left. "Major, Jonas. If the Tok'ra don't have one or they don't want to cooperate, come back immediately. Don't argue."  
  
"Yes Sir." Jonas said as he walked out.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Gen. Hammond." Teal'c's voice came threw the radio.  
  
"Go ahead son."  
  
"We were able to procure a cargo ship. But the rebels can't spare anyone to fly it to Ashtwin. Ishta and I would like permission to fly the ship to earth and pick up Jonas and Janet Quin." Teal'c's voice stopped (Oh ya. Jonas and Janet are married. Sorry.)  
  
"Permission granted." Gen. Hammond said. "They'll be ready."  
  
The cargo ship  
  
"Hay Teal'c." Janet gave him a hug as they came on the ship. "Hay Ishta." She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.  
  
"It will take 6 hours to reach our destination. It would be good if you got some rest." Janet and Jonas walked to the other room, got comfortable and fell asleep. Ishta took the seat beside Teal'c and Kelnoreamed. Teal'c exhaled heavily not showing how excited he was to see his friends after thinking he would never see them again. He cracked a smile and entered hyper space. 


	11. Found

It was a beautiful morning on the beach. Emma was lying on the beach trying to get some sun, Daniel and Sarah went to look at the temple they found just behind the tree line. But Jack and Sam wanted to take it easy. They were lying on the hammock softly sleeping. The cool breeze rocked the hammock slightly keeping the heat from getting too high.  
  
"O'Neil! Major Carter!" Sam shuffled a bit at the sound of her name. "O'Neil! Major Carter!" her eyes popped open.  
  
"Teal'c?" Jack woke up.  
  
"What?" Sam's smile grew.  
  
"Teal'c!" She jumped off the hammock sending Jack flying off it.  
  
"What was that for?" He looked down the hill to the beach and saw Sam running to a big black guy with a SGC uniform on. Wait a minute. "Teal'c!" Jack got up and ran to wards his friend.  
  
"O'Neil. It is good to see you again." Teal'c said as Jack gave him a hug. "I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"SAM!!!!!" Sam turned around to see Janet running to wards her followed by Daniel, Sarah and Emma.  
  
"Janet!" Sam ran towards her and hugged her. As Sam and Janet started to cry, Ishta walked beside them. "Ishta?" Sam looked at her. Ishta nodded. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Same." Ishta said then looking at Janet. "Where is Jonas?"  
  
"He's somewhere." Janet said looking around. When she looked at Sam, she felt her playing with something on her left ring finger.  
  
"What's this?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Sam!" She turned to see Jonas. She gave her friend a big hug but caught glance at his left hand. There was a ring on his finger. Sam looked at Janet who just smiled.  
  
"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Sam hugged Janet again. "How long?"  
  
"1 week." Janet answered.  
  
"You should be on your honeymoon not looking for us." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Who should be on their honeymoon?" Jack asked as he walked up to Sam.  
  
"Janet and Jonas got married." Jack smiled.  
  
"Congratulations Doc." Janet shook her head.  
  
"I'm not a doctor anymore. When you guys were gone, the President told Gen. Hammond to make a new SG1. I willingly gave the position to someone else. Now I'm Major." She looked at Sam. "Let's walk."  
  
"Sure." Sam slid by Jonas and caught up with her friend.  
  
"You want to tell me anything?" Janet said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Janet stopped.  
  
"You and Jack. You were close." Sam smiled.  
  
"There is something. I told him I loved him." Janet smiled.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said he loved me too." Janet squealed and turned to walking again.  
  
"So, who's the teen I saw talking to Daniel and Sarah?" Janet asked looking back at the group. Sam lowered her head.  
  
"You won't believe me but," Sam looked in Janet's eyes. "she's my daughter." Janet's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What? How? You're a mom." Sam nodded. "How did Jack take it?" Sam smiled.  
  
"He was amazing. I expected him to go all weird and ignore me. But he told me that me having a daughter didn't change the way he thought about me." Janet smiled, and then her and Sam walked back to the house with the rest. 


	12. We got to go

Michael and Jenny had sent food with Emma up to the house. When she got in there was a big scoff (Newfound Land term it means big meal). Sam had a hard time trying to find chairs for everybody so they decided to take it outside on the hill. The air was warm and refreshing and no one seemed to mind that it had gotten darker a lot faster then usual.  
  
"Sam?" Sam turned to Emma. "I'm staying at Jenny's tonight to make more room for everyone." Sam nodded.  
  
"O.K sleep good."  
  
"Night everybody!" Emma yelled going down the hill. Everyone waved goodbye.  
  
Ten minutes, everyone was relaxed lying on the hill. Ishta and Teal'c had to Kelnoream so they said goodnight and went inside.  
  
"I love it here." Janet said. Sam smiled.  
  
"The company's good." Jonas said leaning down and kissing Janet on the head. Sam snuggled into Jacks shoulder.  
  
"You can say that again." Sam said. Jack smiled then leaned down and kissed Sam.  
  
"I'm definitely going to miss it." Sarah said was a content sigh.  
  
"We don't have to." Sam said.  
  
"What?" Janet asked looking hard at her friend. Sam shrugged.  
  
"We don't have to leave." Sam said. "I mean did you notice how happy everyone is. It would be nice to see people again but it would be nice to stay." Jack knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Things don't have to go back to the way they were." Sam looked at him.  
  
"He's right Sam." Janet said. "If the President and Gen. Hammond allow Jonas and I get married, then they'll let you." Sam was too tired to argue.  
  
"I don't know about you but I could fall asleep here." Sarah said yawning.  
  
"Same." Daniel and Sarah got up. "Night." Then Jonas got up.  
  
"I'm going too, you coming?" He asked Janet. She nodded half asleep.  
  
"Why are you guys tired? What time is it?" Sam asked looking at her watch. "Oh. 2:35am."  
  
"You guys coming?" Jonas asked.  
  
"In a minute." Jack said. Sam lay down on the hill beside Jack. He put his arm around her and pulled the blanket over the 2 of them. "Sam," Sam knew what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"I have waited 8 years to be with you, I don't want to pass that up." Sam said sternly. Jack nodded.  
  
"I know neither do I." He looked at her. "Where you serious when you said that you wanted to stay here?" Sam looked up at him.  
  
"If it means staying with you. In a heartbeat." Jack smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. It could have been heated but Sam held back a little just because she didn't want to be gasping for breath after.  
  
Morning  
  
"Sam." Emma nudged Sam's ankle with her foot. Sam rolled over and looked at Emma.  
  
"What do you want?" Emma knelt down her eyes were filled with fear and seriousness. "Emma what is it?" By this time Jack had woken up.  
  
"I was walking out of Michael and Jenny's house when I saw Deltez." Sam looked confused.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The woman who tried to explain but punched you in the mouth." Sam and Jack looked confused. "You killed her son while trying to save their ship." Sam clued in.  
  
"How do you know it was her?" Emma pointed to the beach.  
  
"She's out cold on the beach." With that Jack, Sam and Emma made their way down to the beach. By this time Deltez was up and trying to get to her feet.  
  
"That was uncalled for." She said to Emma as she whipped the blood from her mouth.  
  
"You appeared in front of me from no where. What did you expect me to do?" Emma said in her defense. Sam stepped in.  
  
"Why are you here?" Deltez smiled.  
  
"You figured how to get home. So, we're giving you 2 of you hours to get ready and go or we'll kill you." Deltez smiled.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"You figured out how to leave, our god can't have you telling others how to leave." Then a beam of light came and took her away. Jack, Sam and Emma looked at each other then bolted for the house. When they got in everyone was still sleeping.  
  
"O.K people get we have 2 hours to pack up and leave. Come on get up!" Jack yelled. Sam went up the lofts and kicked the beds while Emma grabbed a pot and started to pang it.  
  
"Stop we're up." Daniel said as him and Sarah walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Why do we have to get up?" Janet asked getting out of bed.  
  
"We met an old friend of ours-" Jack stopped. "Can someone get Teal'c and Ishta up!" Nobody moved. "Fine." Jack was going to bang on the door when Teal'c opened it followed by Ishta.  
  
"Do you believe we could sleep with the noise you're making O'Neil?" Teal'c said sleepily.  
  
"Right. Anyway, Deltez was just here." Jack continued.  
  
"Who?" Janet asked.  
  
"An alien who convinced their leaders not to kill us only to abandon us on a planet." Sam said shaking her head.  
  
"Anyway." Jack was getting ticked. "We now have 1 hour and 35 minutes to get packed and leave or they'll kill us." 


	13. Smitten

With that in mind, the 9 worked as fast as they could to pack, load the cargo ship and get the hell out of here. Sam and Sarah just stuffed. They didn't care what was with what as long as they had it. Emma was the first done cause she only had two bags and she had some things packed already. Teal'c had brought the cargo ship to the beach so they could pack it faster. Janet and Ishta helped Sam and Sarah get their things down to the door then the guys ran it out to the ship.  
  
"Pick up the pace we only have 20 min!" Jack yelled as he took the last of the bags out the door. Emma grabbed whatever she could and started to run to the ship.  
  
"That's everything." Emma said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Good go and tell them to get their asses down here we still have to get out of the planets atmosphere. GO!" Emma turned around and booted it up the hill. She was about to barge threw the door when Sam ran out followed by Janet, Sarah and Ishta.  
  
"Lets go!" Sam yelled at Teal'c as she closed the ships door. The engine started and they could feel themselves lifting off the ground.  
  
"Come on Teal'c." Jack whispered as they flew threw the sky. As soon as they were in space, they saw Commander Leek's ship. "Teal'c!" Jack yelled and Teal'c knew. He immediately put the cloaking on. Then he entered hyper space. Everyone sighed in relief. All of a sudden Sam started to laugh. Jack looked at her. Then Janet and Sarah started in.  
  
"We were so close to dying." Sam said.  
  
"And that's funny?" Jack asked. Sam shook her head. "Maybe you should sit down." Jack suggested.  
  
"I'm fine!" Sam said calming down. Then she smiled at Sarah. "We're going home."  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"How long will it take T?" Jack asked as Teal'c got up from his seat.  
  
"Approximately 24 hours O'Neil." Teal'c answered moving towards the other room. But he couldn't get past the stuff all over the floor.  
  
"Sam?" Jack asked walking up behind Teal'c.  
  
"We're unpacking." She said not looking up. "Then packing again."  
  
"I see that but why?"  
  
"We just sort of stuffed everything in the bags. We want to see if anything's broken." Sam answered zippering up her 2nd bag. Jack looked and Saw Daniel and Jonas sitting by the back of the wall.  
  
"We can't get out." Daniel told him, his face expression not changing.  
  
"Well I'm done." Emma said relaxing agents the wall.  
  
"Me too." Sam said pilling her bags by Emma's.  
  
"Me three." Sarah said trying to lighten the mood but failed miserably.  
  
"Well, T thinks that it's going to take a day to get home so I think we should get comfortable." Jack said stretching. Wen he finished, he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What?" Sam asked as he sat beside her.  
  
"It's going to be nice to see the Simpsons again." He smiled at her. She let out a laugh then laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Would it be possible for the married ones to get some privacy?" Jonas asked looking around the room.  
  
"Were would you like to go Jonas, outside?" Jack asked sarcastically. "There will be no smitten tonight." Jack looked at Sam who rolled her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Smitten?" Sam looked at him.  
  
"Get some rest." Teal'c told everyone. "We have a very extensive trip." He walked over and lay beside Ishta. Jack almost closed his eyes wen he saw Daniel and Sarah still awake.  
  
"What's up?" Jack asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"We're going to take first watch." Daniel said as he took Sarah's hand and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Something tells me that they aren't going to do a lot of watching." Sam said rolling over to look at Jack.  
  
"Doubt it." Jack agreed pushing the hair from her face. "Night."  
  
"Night." Sam said giving a kiss. It was ment to be short and sweet but Jack had something else in mind. He pulled her closer, kissing him harder but he stopped when someone threw a shoe at them. They looked at Janet and Jonas.  
  
"No smitten Jack." Janet teased.  
  
"Oh shut up." Jack said as he kept kissing her. 


	14. Arrangements

Emma was the first one up. She looked at her watch. 7:56 am. She got up, stretched a little then made her way to the door unaware that Daniel and Sarah slipped out.  
  
"Oh god." Emma said as she closed the door. She stood there for a moment in shock until Daniel and Sarah opened the door fixing their clothes. Emma looked at the floor. "Sorry." She turned and walked over to where she was sleeping and lay back down. Sarah decided to go get something to eat while Daniel sat by the main steering console.  
  
"Sam?" Sam twitched a bit but didn't wake up. "Major Carter!" Jack yelled. Sam shot up wide-eyed. When she looked at Jack he was laughing at her. "Morning."  
  
"Right." Sam said rubbing her eyes while trying to regain her hearing. She looked back at him. "Morning." She gave him a quick kiss then got up but she stopped at the door. "Did you wake Daniel and Sarah up yet?"  
  
"No. Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't want to intrude." Sam said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll already did." Sam looked at Emma who sat up in her bed. "I think I'll stay here for a while." Sam laughed.  
  
"You walked in on then?" Emma nodded. Janet sat up with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Who walked in on who?"  
  
"Emma walked in on Daniel and Sarah." Jack answered. He looked at the floor beside him and saw the boot Jonas threw at him last night and picked it up. "Janet." He indicated for her to move. She got up and stood by Sam. THUD! Jonas shot up rubbing his head.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Last night." Jack answered.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad I was asleep last night." Emma said as she got up and walked out the door to get something to eat.  
  
"Hungry anyone?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded and made their way out the door.  
  
"Hay Jack what you doing?" Daniel asked as Jack walked past him.  
  
"Oh we're here to get some of that 5 star food." Jack replied.  
  
"I would not call that food five star O'Neil." Teal'c said coming out of the room soon followed by Ishta. Jack laughed.  
  
"It's called sarcasm T." Jack said as him threw him turkey.  
  
2 Hours later  
  
"Sam?" Sam turned around to see Jack walking in. She smiled as he sat beside her.  
  
"Hay." Sam's smile shrunk a bit when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"We need to talk." Sam knew it. He's breaking it off. She held back the tears until Jack tipped her chin up to look at him. "About what's going to happen with Emma." Sam let out a sigh of relief. "What did you think I was going to say?"  
  
"I thought you were going to tell me that," she looked at him. "you wanted to end it between us." Jack laughed.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" She laughed at her own stupidity. "Never." He touched her cheek. She smiled.  
  
"What about Emma?" Jack nodded.  
  
"I was thinking that she can maybe stay at the base. You guys just got close and she wouldn't be able to stay at your house cause we'd be on missions most the time."  
  
"Do you think Hammond would go for it?" Jack thought for a moment.  
  
"Can't hurt to ask. And even if he says no, we'll figure something out. I promise." Sam hugged him.  
  
"Thank you." 


	15. Home agian

"Sam!" Sarah ran in the room. "We're back!" Sam smiled and ran out of the room. True enough there outside the ship was earth.  
  
"Long time no see." Sam said taking Jack's hand and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful." Emma said leaning agents the wall with a long sigh. Jack looked around at all his friends.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Teal'c lest go." With that Teal'c started towards earth.  
  
"O'Neil, you should contact Gen. Hammond before we enter the atmosphere." Teal'c suggested slowing down.  
  
"You do the honors Teal'c." Jack said. Teal'c nodded.  
  
"Gen. Hammond?" Teal'c said on his radio.  
  
"Teal'c was the mission a success?" Gen. Hammond's voice boomed over the radio. Jack smiled.  
  
"Yes Sir. And may I saw it's good to be back!" They heard cheering and applause over the radio at the sound of Jacks voice.  
  
"Jack it is good to talk to you again. Are all of you alright?" Gen. Hammond asked laughing.  
  
"Yes Sir. All 9 of us." Sam answered.  
  
"9 Major? I only sent Teal'c, Jonas, Ishta and Major Quin. And it was you, Col. O'Neil, Daniel and Sarah who got taken"  
  
"We has unexpected visitor Sir." Sam said looking at Emma who was smiling at her.  
  
"Permission to land. We'll see you at the base." Gen. Hammond said cutting off transmission.  
  
"Well Teal'c." Jack said patting Teal'c on the shoulder. "Let's go home." Sam leaned up and kissed him. Then Sarah and Daniel started kissing then Jonas and Janet and last but not least Teal'c and Ishta. Emma rolled her eyes and walked into the other room. When she got in there she smiled. She was happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Home at last."  
  
Base  
  
"Jack it's good to see you in one piece." Gen. Hammond greeted Jack as he led the group into the briefing room.  
  
"Good to see you George." Jack smiled as he took a seat. Next in the line was Sam who had a big smile on her face when she saw her father standing next to Gen. Hammond.  
  
"Dad!" She walked over to her dad and gave him a hug  
  
"Sammy it's good to see you're alright." Her father said smiling. As everyone took a seat, Gen. Hammond saw Emma.  
  
"And who's this?" Sam looked at Gen. Hammond then Emma.  
  
"Sir this is Emma." She whirled her head around at the sound of her name. "She was kidnapped by accident but she proved out to be O.K." Sam winked at her. Emma smiled as she looked back at Gen. Hammond.  
  
"I take it Major Carter told you about everything." Gen. Hammond said cocking an eyebrow at Sam.  
  
"Well ya but I didn't understand half of what she was trying to describe to me." Emma explained.  
  
"Now you know what I live with everyday." Jack said smiling at Emma. Sam threw him a look then remembered that it wasn't allowed so she looked across the table at Sarah who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I can tell that's it is going to be a long debriefing so, we better get started." Gen. Hammond said pouring himself a drink.  
  
"Yes Sir." Jack said as he started the long, interesting story about the past 2 months. But of course he left out the parts that included, um, you know. He wouldn't say that with Sam's dad sitting right there across from him. He wanted to live longer. 


	16. Meeting the granddaughter

Gen. Hammond was right. It was a long debriefing but they shared some good laughs. When Daniel was talking to Gen. Hammond about the temple him and Sarah found, Sam gently slipped her hand on Jack's leg. Jack smiled and reached down and took her hand. Luckily no one, except Emma who was sitting beside Sam, noticed and they didn't mind. Their moment was broken when Gen. Hammond stood up and dismissed everyone.  
  
"Sir I wasn't finished." Daniel protested.  
  
"That's all right Dr. Jackson, I don't care what happened I'm just happy to see that you're all O.K." Jacob nodded in agreement. As everyone was leaving, Sam grabbed Emma's arm.  
  
"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam took Emma over to where her dad was standing. "This may come as a shock but this is, um." She looked at Emma then back at her father unaware of what he might do. "This is my daughter." She watched as her father's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" He asked rather quietly. He looked at Emma who had a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi." She reached her hand out to shake hands but Jacob pulled his granddaughter in a hug. Emma didn't know what to do at first but she slowly hugged him back. Jacob looked at Sam who was smiling at him.  
  
"It's good to meat you." He said straightening up.  
  
"You too." Emma said still a little unsure about what just happened. Jacob smiled.  
  
"I hate to be doing this but Selmak's needed back." Emma looked at him.  
  
"Who's Selmak?" Jacob lowered his head allowing Selmak to take control.  
  
"I am." Emma's eyes widened along with the smile on her face.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sam smiled.  
  
"My dad's the liaison to a race called the Tok'ra." Emma nodded.  
  
"I listened to this part. They're an off sheet to the Gou'lds." Selmak smiled.  
  
"It's an honor to meat you and your grandfather thinks so too. He is very happy."  
  
"Stay safe." Sam said. With that Jacob/Selmak left the room and threw the Stargate.  
  
"Sam, I was wondering something." Emma said as they made their way to the showers.  
  
"What?" Emma stopped.  
  
"Would you marry him if he asked?" Sam looked at her.  
  
"My dad?" Emma snorted.  
  
"No. I mean Jack. I think you two look good together and I'm not the only one who thinks so." Sam smiled at the fact.  
  
"Really now. Too bad it's agents regulations." Sam died inside at the thought. Her face expression changed and Emma knew why.  
  
1 Hour later  
  
"Gen. Hammond?" Emma asked knocking softly on his office door. Gen. Hammond looked up and smiled.  
  
"Come on in." Emma did as she was told. "Take a seat."  
  
"No thank you I'll only be a minute." Gen. Hammond nodded. "I take it Sam must have told you about me." He nodded and smiled. "Good then you won't mind me asking. What is wrong with two respectable airforce personal getting together?"  
  
"Col. O'Neil and your mother." Gen. Hammond asked looking at her with a grin on her face. She nodded.  
  
"They were happy together back on the planet. I thought it was amazing how two people can love each other for so long even though they can't go any further than feelings." Emma sat down with a sigh. "Why can't they?"  
  
"They can." Gen. Hammond responded.  
  
"What?" Emma asked feeling a little dumb.  
  
"Within the months you were gone, as you know by now, Janet and Jonas got married." Emma nodded. "Well, the regulations changed after that. After the President saw how much better they worked together now that they were married." Emma squinted her eyes and sat back.  
  
"I don't buy it." Gen. Hammond smiled.  
  
"I had to pull a few strings but the regulations were changed." Emma shrugged, got up and turned to leave. "Emma," she turned around. "I want you to give this to your mother." He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Don't look at it."  
  
"I won't." With that Emma left. She was happy that her mom could get with Jack but she was also nervous about how that relationship would change her and her mom. 


	17. Regs changed

"Sam?" Emma said walking into her lab. It took her long enough to find it. She stopped by Daniel's office, which she came across accidentally and he gave her directions.  
  
"Ya?" Sam said still looking threw the microscope. Emma walked in and put the note over what was in the microscope. "What is this?"  
  
"It's from Gen. Hammond. I wasn't allowed to look at it and I don't know why." Sam opened the note. The more she read the more the smile grew on her face. She looked at Emma.  
  
"What did you tell him?" The guilty look flew over Emma's face.  
  
"What does it say?" She asked avoiding answering the question.  
  
"'Regs changed. Good luck from Gen. Hammond.' What did you tell him?" She put the note down.  
  
"The truth." Emma said.  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"That you were happy and I wanted to know why it was wrong for you to get together with Jack so sue me." Emma said starting to get defensive. With a smile on her face, Sam ran out the room almost bumping into Janet.  
  
"Sam I-" It was evident that she wasn't coming back. "need to talk to you." Janet looked in the lab and saw a very happy Emma. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"I had a talk with Gen. Hammond and he told me that the regulations had changed. I gave Sam the note." Janet nodded knowing that Sam was off to talk to Jack.  
  
Jack's Office  
  
"Emma?" Jack asked expecting to hear Sam's voice answering her lab phone.  
  
"She'll be there in a minute." Emma said hanging up. Hung up the phone and stood up. He was about to go meet Sam half way when Sam came in.  
  
"Sam what's going-" He was cut off when Sam almost ran over to him and kissed him passionately. Jack started to get into it when He realized that the camera was pointed right at them. So he pulled away. "Sam?" She handed him the note. He nodded slightly, balled up the note. "Nice."  
  
"I knew you'd be happy." Sam said resting her hand on his cheek. Jack looked at her and took her hand.  
  
"Dinner tonight?" Sam smiled. "7:00 PM sharp."  
  
"Yes Sir." She snapped back into military mode. Jack just looked at her. "I'll be ready." Jack watched her leave and smiled.  
  
Sam's Lab  
  
Sam was finishing up her report and started to hurry out of the room when Cassie and Emma walked in rather calmly. She looked at them.  
  
"What?" Cassie smiled.  
  
"It's only 5:20." Sam looked at her watch.  
  
"I got to get going."  
  
"Where?" Emma asked smiling knowing where she was going. Sam threw her a look. "I just want to know cause I'm nosey and I need to know if I should be at your house." Sam looked at her confused.  
  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"There's always his house." Emma answered. Sam swatted her on the arm and started to walk out. "Well?" Sam turned around.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Should I bother going to your house?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here." Emma laughed, as she looked over at Cassie who was a little bewildered.  
  
"She's not back with Pete is she?" Emma frowned.  
  
"I don't know who that is and no. It's not Pete."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Think about it. The man she's known for 8 years now." Cassie clued in. She looked at Emma and started to laugh.  
  
"See you later." Emma walked out and made her way to her 'room'. Looked more like a jail cell. But she didn't mind. It was better than her old room.  
  
6:55pm  
  
Sam ran around the house desperately trying to get ready. She flipped the bathroom light on and literally ripped her makeup bag open looking for her very expensive, yet very nice lipstick. She whipped it on and was surprised at how good it looked.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"Damn!" Sam ran out of the bathroom and into her room to get her shoes. When she came down the stairs, she was ready to open the door when she saw Jack sitting on the arm of her coach reading a book entitled 'Wormhole Physics.'  
  
"Why are you reading that?" Jack spun her head around and looked at Sam.  
  
"Wow." He put the book down and walked over to her. "You look amazing." Sam smiled as she fixed her dress. It was black, spaghetti strap and went down to her knees.  
  
"You look pretty sharp yourself." Sam said fixing the collar of his tux. He reached down and picked up a bouquet of beautiful red roses. "They're beautiful." Sam held them up to her nose and smelled them.  
  
"So are you." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Sam threw the roses on the coach and wrapped her arms around his neck. But she pulled away.  
  
"As much as I would like to continue, we're going to be late." Jack smiled and stole another kiss before offering her his arm. Sam smiled and walked out with him.  
  
Chapter 18 is coming I promise 


	18. A cabin together

2 hours later  
  
"Jack this is ridiculous." Sam said as she staggered up a hill in her heals and blindfolded.  
  
"Relax." Jack said as he took her arm and helped her walk up to the top. When they got there, Jack smiled to himself as he removed the blindfold.  
  
"Jack what are you-" She stopped when she saw the amazing few. The sun was just setting and the different colors sparkled off the water. "It's beautiful. Where are we?" Sam turned to look at Jack who was staring at her. "What?"  
  
"We're now officially looking over my lake." Jack beamed.  
  
"Your lake?" Sam asked.  
  
"Look down there." Jack pointed down at the bottom of a hill towards a wooden cabin. "My cabin. My lake."  
  
"You brought me to your cabin?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Well, you've never been here before and I thought that now would be a perfect time." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I love it here." Sam didn't know how to feel. She was, of course, in love, happy, excited and yet she was nervous. "Jack why is now the perfect time?" She looked at him.  
  
"Cause now things are different." He smiled at her. "Now that I have you to share it with cause it does get lonely up here all by yourself." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He looked into her eyes and broke one of his famous O'Neil grins. "I love you." She smiled.  
  
"I love you too." She leaned in to kiss him but Jack had another idea. He stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What?" Sam looked at him a little bewildered. He laughed.  
  
"Nothing." He fixed his left pant leg and knelt down on it. Sam's eyes grew wide, as he never broke their eye contact.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Sam. You know me. I'm not good with words. So I'm just going to ask you the best way I can." He cleared his throat and fixed his pants. When he looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes and she was smiling. "I love you and there's no one I could possible dream of spending the rest of my life with. Would you do me the honor of." He paused for a moment and swallowed hard. "Marry me." He didn't even have time to get up. Sam flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"Yes." She said in his ear. Jack managed to get up and when he did he swung her around until he started to get dizzy. When he placed her down on the ground, he pulled her in for a breath-taking kiss. She couldn't believe this was finally happening.  
  
"I love you." He said when they broke. Sam chuckled.  
  
"I love you too." She rested her fore head on his as she let the situation sink in. She opened her eyes and turned to the sunset. They stood there until the sun was gone. Sam was wrapped in Jack's arms but she started to get cold. As she rubbed her arms, Jack started to kiss the back of her neck.  
  
"Cold?" She nodded. "I've got a fire started in the cabin. It should be warm by now." Sam smiled and allowed him to help her down the hill.  
  
Well, let's just say that Sam didn't have to worry about being cold. When Sam stepped inside, the living room's only light was hundreds of candles. She looked in awe as she followed the trail of candles and flower pedals to the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and could see candle light coming from the bedroom. Before she could turn around, she felt Jack's arms wrap around her waist as he started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"The idea, was to follow them all the way up stairs." Jack said resting his head on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him smiling. "That's it." Jack said. He bent down and scooped Sam up.  
  
"JACK!" She held on to his neck. When she started to relax, he made his way upstairs and in the master bedroom.  
  
Morning  
  
Sam woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She glanced at the clock sitting on the table next to the bed. 9:47. She stretched a bit then looked at the ring on her finger. As she started to move it around with her thumb, she felt Jack's arm tighten around her waist and he lightly kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Mornin' babe."  
  
"Mornin'." Sam said. She turned over to her other side and looked Jack right in the eyes. She reached over and cupped the side of his face as he reached over and took her hand. He looked at the ring then pulled it closer and kissed it.  
  
"Looks good on you." He said smiling.  
  
"Mmm. I love it." She started to move it again with her thumb when he moved close enough for her to rest her head on his stretched arm.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Jack asked resting on his elbow. Sam did the same and looked at him.  
  
"Whatever you want my love." Jack laughed. "What?"  
  
"You've been hanging around your Newfie cousins too much." He reached up and tipped her chin. She smiled and slid herself backwards. "Where you going?" Jack asked a little disappointed. Sam slipped over to the chair and picked up the housecoat. Jack flew off the covers and put his on. Sam was about to go downstairs when her cell phone rang. She reached for it but Jack got there first.  
  
"Jack give me my cell phone back." Jack smiled and looked at the screen then turned it off. A look of shock came over Sam.  
  
"You did not just turn off my phone." Jack smiled and waved it in Sam's face.  
  
"Yep I did."  
  
"Did you see who it was at least?" Sam asked looking up at him. He nodded and put it o the table then took Sam's hands.  
  
"Daniel." He answered as he started to lean in for a kiss but stopped.  
  
"What?" Sam asked. Then she felt Jack fiddling around with the ring on her finger. Sam smiled.  
  
"I like the feel of that." Jack said before he leaned in and kissed Sam. But she pulled away. "Now what the heck was that for?"  
  
"I had asked Daniel to translate something for me. He probably called to tell me that he had finished." She picked up the cell phone and turned it on. She looked at Jack who obviously wasn't happy. "Go make breakfast and let me take this call then the morning is ours." Despite himself, Jack smiled and stole a kiss before walking out.  
  
"Oh wait!" Jack came running back into the room.  
  
"What?" Sam asked as she started to dial Daniel's phone. Jack broke a smile.  
  
"Wait until we're back at the SGC to tell anyone." Sam smiled right back.  
  
"Is that all?" Jack shook his head.  
  
"I love you." Sam walked over and gave Jack a big hug. When they broke he smiled. "I'm going to make us some breakfast now." He turned to walk out.  
  
"Oh Jack." He turned around as Sam showed her left ring finger. "I love you too babe." Jack just winked and left.  
  
Finally I got time to ad chapter 18! I'm soooo sorry it took so long. Too many weddings! Anyway. Chapter 19 is coming 


	19. The best wedding song

5 months later

"Hay Sam." Emma said cheerfully as she literally skipped into Sam's lab. "So." Emma said smiling. Sam looked up from the microscope she was looking threw and glared at her daughter.

"I'm kind of busy right now what do you want?" Emma walked over and picked up a cord.

"Isn't this supposed to be plugged in for the microscope to work?" Sam looked at the cord then back at her daughter and turned red. "Don't worry about it you're allowed to have lots of things on the mind seeing as though you have what," She looked at her watch. "1 ½ months until the big day." Sam's heart skipped a beat.

"Every time you say that, I get more nervous." She fiddled around with her pen showing that she was getting nervous.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Emma said as she pulled a stool over and sat on the other side of the counter.

"Lots of things." Sam answered.

"What would they be?" Emma asked leaning her elbows on the cold counter. Sam thought for a minute.

"Well," Sam dropped the pen and her face went pale. "We don't have a song yet." Her hands ran threw her hair.

"Um. You asked me to pick one out 2 weeks ago." Emma said not changing the expression on her face.

"And, did you find one?"

"Did you find one what?" Jack asked as he walked threw the door.

"A song." Sam answered. Jack squinted his eyes trying to figure out what song Sam was talking about. "I had asked Emma to pick out a wedding song for us."

"And did you find one?" Jack echoed Sam's question. Emma lifted her finger showing a CD. She smiled and walked over to Sam's laptop and opened the CD-ROM.

"Do ya have real player?" Emma asked looking threw the icons on Sam's screen.

"Ya." Sam leaned over and pointed to it on the screen. Emma opened it and placed the CD in the computer.

"Now I now how much you love Mandy Moore." Emma said sarcastically as Sam rolled her eyes. "But I was listening to the 'Walk to Remember' sound track and it popped out." She shrugged as Sam moved to the other side of the room to look for something. "Hay. The least you can do is listen or find one yourself." Sam reluctantly walked over and sat on Emma's stool next to Jack.

**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna you baby  
  
Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right  
  
_[Chorus]_  
It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love  
**

"Ms. Carter?" Sam turned to look at Jack who extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" Sam smiled and took his hand. Jack spun her into him as they began to dance together.

**  
Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
**

Flash forward to the reception with Sam and Jack are dancing.

**_[Backup singers]_ The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever  
  
_[Mandy]_ It's gonna be love  
  
_[Backup Singers]_ Love needs time now or never  
  
_[Mandy]_ Its gonna be love  
  
_[Backup Singers]_ You really got to believe  
_[Both]_ it's gonna be strong enough  
**

Jack put his hands on her neck and kissed her before pulling her into a dip. Like the one in Window of Opportunity. Very romantic.

**  
_[Chorus]_  
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE  
  
It's gonna be Love  
  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna be love.**

Well there it is. Finished. I hope you enjoyed it and even if you didn't then review anyway. Byby **  
**


End file.
